Talk:Spirit Weapon/Archive 1
Edit Issue Writing to protest the reversion to the edit I made. Said edit was made in good faith, in accordance to wiki rules, and according to the current state of the series. It was intended to streamline the article and correct numerous, blatant errors and (extremely) poorly written content. Said edit was rolled back in 4 minutes, not even enough time for a cursory scan of the extent of the edited content. It should be fairly clear that the edit was not vandalism, or anything remotely approaching the criteria for speedy removal. Even if there are errors in the material I wrote, they can be further edited. I believe my reorganization offers a more encyclopedic layout of the available material, and is a definite improvement to the existing page. Rather than start an edit war, I'll wait for a reply here. Foolworm (talk) 03:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Said edit was not discussed or approved beforehand. Said edit changed the entire format of the page. Said edit removed 666 bytes from the page. This is a delicate page, recently unlocked. If you want to "streamline" it, discuss it, talk about what you want to do to the page, get permission and THEN do it. Also, said edit was not rolled back, it was undone, if it were vandalism, I would have rolled it back.-- ::I don't see why I have to get permission from anyone to make an edit - this is a wiki. I have tried to follow the rules as best as I can. That being said, I will outline what I have done in my edit as a proposal to revamp the article: 1) The current article confuses Spirit Weapons with spirit bows (which ignore the Vandenreich members, all of whom possess spirit weapons that are decidedly not bows). I have tried to correct this. 2) The current article is Uryu-centric (e.g. all that stuff in the Heilig Pfeil section belongs in the corresponding character article). I have also tried to correct this. 3) I added the Japanese term for Spirit Weapon. The tone of the article implies it was an arbitrarily chosen name - it is not, and I have provided a reference for this. 4) Due to other Vandenreich-related pages being locked, material like the "blue flames" has been dumped here. I have removed it, but have not placed it in the appropriate article yet. 5) I have modified the layout of the article as follows: Overview, Requirements, Appearance, Ammunition, Training Aids and Augmentations, and a list of Spirit Weapons. This format covers all the various facets of the topic at hand and presents information in a logical manner. As far as I can tell, it follows the wiki's guidelines. 6) I have made a distinction between 'Energy' (glowy blue) and 'Solid' (metallic, plastic, ceramic etc.) Spirit Weapons. 7) I interpret Heilig Pfeil solely as the arrows that Quincy fire, and not the actual weapons themselves. 8) I have made the distinction between generic and unique Spirit Weapons. 9) I have classified the Seele Schneider as a type of ammunition for Spirit Weapons. This may be Uryu-centric. Again, I would like to reiterate that I made my edit in good faith. Foolworm (talk) 04:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually following the rules would have been you bringing this up on the talk page from jump. Also Godisme is right your edits were more associated with a complete overhaul of the page, the community doesnt have enough faith in your editing ability to allow such a thing. To your points, Quincy from the onset have used bows and they are spirit weapons and the primary weapons we know of having such a classification, thus why there is so much information. The only one confused by that and separates the two is you, there is no page for spirit bows and last i checked bows were weapons, thus the reason they are all on the page. Not all zanpakuto are katana's but all are featured on the same page. We are also not inclined to believe any translation from anyone but that of are translation members. You do not have permission to to change the layout of an entire article as that belongs only to an admin or designated editor. You have no authority to remove content thats vandalism. This site is a wiki site but we follow very strict rules and guidelines as all wiki rules are not the same. If you cant except such terms then thats your position, but good edits have to exist in the realm of this sites rules and not what you attribute to the rules of other wikis. -- On translations: The source term that Spirit Weapon is translated from (霊子兵装) is given in the Souls 260. I simply thought it odd to not state it explicitly, given that most other articles do so. On bows: The original article assumed all spirit weapons were bows and was written accordingly. The generic term for a bow-shaped Spirit Weapon is 霊弓 (lit. spirit bow), which is referenced in Masked 44. It is important to point out that (Ginrei) Kojaku is the name of Uryu's Spirit Weapon - it is given in white corner brackets in the databooks, which is in keeping with named weapons. On generic and unique Spirit Weapons: Since bows and spears were used (even shared) by multiple Quincy, I placed them in a 'generic' section. Such weapons have a standard appearance. Everything else (named bows, Stern Ritter weapons etc.) goes into the 'unique' section. This arrangement is roughly analogous to that of named and unnamed zanpakuto. The current article gives the impression that anything not a bow/arrow is a 'unique' Spirit Weapon, which is not the case. I regret the community has little faith in my editing ability, and am gratified to see that some of my suggestions has been kept. Foolworm (talk) 10:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You have to contribute small edits and work with established editors to gain standing. If you had brought up the topic on the talk page such as now you would see that we are not completely unreasonable if your edit suggestions have merit and would be a good addition to the article in question. While I agree the some of your points are good others im some what unsure of at the moment. Ill run the spirit weapon translations by the translation corner in the mean time. -- Ebern How can we explain that this is not a Quincy-only ability, as Asguiaro Ebern used it against Ichigo? Or is it because the Vandenreich somehow "gave" him the ability to do so. It is possible, since they have access to new technologies. -- 13:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Spirit Weapons are the natural ability of a Quincy how an Arrancar was capable of using it was most likely something to do with the Vandenreich but that doesnt mean anyone is capable of it naturally outside of that particular race. Such as Hollow, Arrancar and Visored being capable of cero, its naturally occurring in all cases hence why its stated that all of those races are capable of it.--